The Search And Rescue
by Feefella
Summary: .:From Frostbite:. Dimitri's POV... When a guard is attacked and Rose and four other students are missing, Dimitri realizes just how much he doesn't want to lose her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! After days of trying to get this edited I finally found someone to help! YAY! Sooooo big thanks to her and now a BIG thank you to the following people for having me as a favorite Author:  
**AlannaCullen24, 4vr17Vi, Alexandra Lucy, anki145, Anna-Belikov-Fuller, beautyandtehgeek, benfcak9, blah248, BloodlustedInk, BloodSucker2008, BronzeToast, bunnysgirl1, Crazykennedy4, CreamOnBagel, dancergrl555, Devil's Final Cry, DimitriLoverForLife, Freaky Emo Goth Girl, gangstapenguinduck lover, grace-grace13, Her Owlness, imaVAMPIRE, insane-twilightgirl, IttyBittyDhampir, j-brat, Jennaca, Kaira5, KakashiLuvR, Kennya, **Leftoverthoughts**, Lei777, lilacsarepurple, Lucia Rayne, MissaRissa, MySpecialIBFriend, Mz-AuSTaLiiaNa, omgsweetx3, ReganBaxter, Rise and Whine, **RoseBelikov18**, RosexDimitri, Salamence Rider, Samantha True, sana125, Song and Lyrics, sourjellybeans56, Starrynight12312, Sugary words, tammyxcullen, tenilleavery, TheBladeThatWasBroken, Tombraider3, Vampluvr 09, walkingxspastic, wello12309, -bee, xTheDarkAngelx  
**You guys are awesome and give me so many wonderful reviews! I am greatful to be part of such a great fandom like VA that has such awesome and intelligent fans!**

**And now onto the fic! I wanted to do a part where Dimitri tells Tasha no... but it turned into the part where he finds out that Rose is missing... and THAT turned into the part where he goes to get Rose... and it turned in 5,000 words SO this is the first and most likely ONLY multi-chapter VA fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and sorry in advance for the errors!**

**(Standard disclaimer applies!)**

* * *

My chest hurt, but I couldn't stop. I just punched the bag harder and harder until finally, I collapsed against it, struggling for air. The small unused gym echoed with my labored breath. I glanced around and felt my heart sink lower, remembering the practices that I'd had with Rose back at the Academy.

I straightened up at the thought of the beautiful young woman that I would never be with and I lost it. I punched the bag with all of the bottled up rage that I had held inside these past few months. The bag split and sand slowly began to pour to the floor. It reminded me of an hourglass, one that I couldn't flip over and restart.

I was staring at the pile of sand on the floor, so completely entranced by it that I didn't realize that I was no longer alone.

"Dimka," Tasha called from behind me.

I turned to face her and a feeling of despair set it. This was it; this was the time to make my decision.

"Are you alright?" she asked placing her hand on my arm. I wanted to feel the things I did with Rose but they never came.

"Yeah," I said trying to sound believable. She leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. Something switched and suddenly I _needed _to feel the way I did when I was with Rose.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. She responded with the right amount of enthusiasm, but it didn't feel like _Rose_. I imagined the unadulterated passion behind every one of her kisses. The way her body seemed to fit against mine. I was suddenly more aroused than I had been in ages. I kissed the woman in front of me with more passion than I had ever imagined myself possible.

This wasn't right, though I was kissed Tasha right now, in my head I was kissing Rose and it just wasn't fair to her or me. I pulled back quickly and took a few steps back, putting some space between me and the slightly shaken woman. I looked at her briefly then looked back down at the sand on the floor. I couldn't look her in the eye after what I had just done to her.

"What's wrong?" She was worried now.

"I… I can't." I was trying to do the right thing, finally.

"We don't have to Dimka, not anytime soon. I know things take time to-"

"No," I said finally meeting her gaze. "I can't do it, Tasha. I can't be your guardian. I can't be your husband, and I can't be your lover."

"Oh," she said with a nod. She didn't look upset. She seemed like she knew this had been coming. "Is it because of her?"

I ignored the jolt of panic that ran through my chest and focused on what was in front of me. "It's because of me."

She took a step closer. "It's because of how _you_ feel about _her_. I am not blind, Dimitri. I see the way you look at her. It is not the way a mentor looks at his student. It's the way a man looks at the woman he loves." She put her hand on my arm again. "I understand. You can't help who you fall in love with. At least the woman you fell in love with is desperately in love with you too." Her face changed with her last words and I saw in her eyes that she truly loved me.

I felt horrible. I had used her and let this whole thing get way out of hand. I closed my eyes trying to banish the guilty feeling gnawing at my gut. I felt her lips on mine. It was a soft kiss, a friendly one. I opened my eyes and saw her stand back and smile.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Just be careful, Dimka." She gave me one last heartfelt look and then left.

Once again I was left to grieve by myself. Only this time I felt worse. Now all three people involved where going through hell. Rose had given up on me. Tasha had been the bigger person and walked away. And I had hurt them both.

I slowly walked out of the gym and up toward my room, not wanting any more company for the night.

* * *

"Belikov!" A voice rang through the wooden door, as someone pounded on it.

I quickly got up and threw on a shirt on before answering the door. A guardian whose name I couldn't remember stood in front of me looking alert and concerned.

"What is it?" I asked, not letting on that I had been in a deep sleep only seconds before.

"Someone attacked the guard at the front gate. We need to do a head count and search the school." He turned and walked down the hallway. I grabbed my jacket and followed.

I tried to stop the worry for Rose that was bubbling up in my chest. _She is fine_, I told myself as I walked into the large hall that had hosted the royal gathering only hours before. I looked around quickly, expecting to see Rose coming up to me, demanding that I include her in whatever was going on. She never came, and as I scanned the room full of Dhampir and Moroi students I couldn't find her.

A flash of thoughts went through my head. Strigoi could have attacked and she had gone after them. No, she wouldn't have been that careless. She could have sensed danger and gone to find Lissa. No, I saw Lissa standing in the corner by herself, looking tired and slightly worried.

"Belikov," Janine Hathaway barked as she walked over to where I was. "They're gone."

"Who?" I felt my chest tighten.

"Rose, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, and Christian Ozera. The entire resort has been searched and there are no signs of Strigoi but the children a gone."

"Has anyone spoken to the guard that was attacked?" I was trying to remain calm. Where was she? She wouldn't have left unless there was some danger. And she sure as hell wouldn't have left without Lissa.

"He is still out. When he comes to we'll be able to talk to him. You and I are going to go to the bus station to see if the might have skipped town. I swear my daughter is probably the most irresponsible person I have ever met." Her tone was harsh but a slight undertone of worry let me know that she was concerned for her daughter's safety.

I nodded quickly and we both set off for the bus station. I hoped like hell that they were there sitting, waiting for a bus for some stupid immature reason and that nothing had happened to them.

* * *

"No sir, sorry, I haven't seen any teenagers in here at all this evening. Not even _with_ adults." The man at the counter seemed like he didn't really care, but answered the question formally due to the fact the Janine looked like she was going to rip his face off at any second.

"Thank you for your time." I steered Janine away from the counter and out toward the car.

"He is useless. They had to have come here. There isn't even anything else around here! And we checked everywhere else. Maybe he wasn't on shift when they came in!" she was starting to lose her calm and it worried me to see the legendary Janine Hathaway like this. She knew what I knew. They were going to be in trouble soon, if they weren't already. I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe Rose would just leave, to go on some little trip. She knew she had to have gone for some dire reason… or she had been taken.

"We'll try again tomorrow, maybe another cashier saw something." I was impressed with my own tone. I sounded far more calm and collected than I felt. "In the meantime, let's go find out what Lissa knows."

"I'll bet that she's covering for them."

"I doubt that. She looked pretty worried herself."

"Worried that she would go down with them; I swear to God, when I get my hands on Rose she is going to wish that that black eye had been intentional."

"Hathaway, cool it." Though she held seniority, Janine caught the warning in my tone and looked out the window with a huff.

As we pulled up to the front gate of the resort, I could tell the Janine was itching to get out of the car and go find Lissa. She was determined to find her daughter before the sun set.

We both raced up the stairs and down the hall to the room the Lissa and Rose had been sharing. I knocked on the door quickly before Janine opened the door and stepped inside glaring at a startled Lissa.

"Lissa, do you know where they are?" I asked gently.

She shook her head looking as though she might cry. Janine scoffed and I glared at her. Lissa sat on the bed closest to her and sighed, looking down.

"I know you want to protect them, but we need to know where they are." I was trying to stay calm for the sake of everyone in the room.

"I told you," she said looking more upset. "I don't know. I don't know what happened."

Janine stepped forward. "I can't believe they wouldn't have told you where they were going," she said sounding cold. "Especially with your… bond."

"It only works one way. You know that."

I knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes, silently pleading with her for information. "Are you sure there's nothing? Nothing at all you can tell us? They're nowhere in town. The man at the bus station didn't see them… though we're pretty sure that's where they must have gone. We need something, _anything_ to go on." Okay, so my pleading wasn't so silent.

Lissa gritted her teeth and glared at us. "Don't you think if I knew, I'd tell you? You don't thing I'm worried about them too? I have _no_ idea where they are. None. And why'd they even leave… it doesn't make and sense either. Especially why they'd go with Mia, of all people." Her features grew hurt as she said the Moroi girl's name. She had made their lives miserable back at the Academy so it made no sense to Lissa or me why they would take her along to do whatever it was that they were doing.

I sighed and leaned back on my heels, feeling defeated. We were no closer to knowing what I did earlier. I was starting to feel a gut-wrenching despair in the pit of my stomach. What if something had happened to Rose and I never got the chance to tell her how much I loved her, to show her how much I did.

I left the room quickly without a word to either of the women in the room. I needed to find something that would help me.


	2. Chapter 2

_We clung to each other. Bodies entwined, hot skin pressed together. _

_I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from her body. It was flawless. Every inch of her needed to be taken in with my eyes and hands and I was making great time. Every kiss seemed to light the room on fire; encircling us._

_She seemed slightly nervous and I found myself wondering if it was her first time. The thought caused my stomach to flutter with excitement. That she would be willing to give me that gift made me swell with passion. She trusted me enough and desired me so much that she would be willing to give her last bit of innocence to me. I needed her with every fiber of my being and I was holding on to the last shreds of sanity, trying to take things slow. As I kissed her throat and whispered her name in Russian I felt her heartbeat quicken. I needed this, and she needed this. We needed this together._

I tossed in bed trying to banish the thoughts as they slammed into my brain one after another. I hadn't slept at all. I couldn't, knowing she was out there somewhere. Possibly hurt… and hopefully alive.

"_The spell. Victor said you had to want me… to care about me… for it to work." I couldn't speak. If she died right now in my arms I would die with her. She was here half gone, calling me out on my lies. Her fingers grasped pathetically at my shirt. "Did you?" She continued, "Did you want me?"_

"_Yes, Roza," I answered, emotion dripping from each word. I could see the clinic. "I did want you. I still do. I wish… we could be together."_

"_Then why did you lie?" she asked. I was going to answer but we had reached the clinic finally and the second I was inside. I began yelling for someone to come help._

"_Why did you lie?" She asked again. I wanted to laugh. Even on the brink of death she was still too stubborn to let this go. I looked down into her glorious eyes. I didn't want to break her heart again._

"_Because we can't be together."_

I held back the yell that was building up in my throat. I wanted to see her face again to tell her I would never leave her. To tell her how much I wanted her and needed her. I wanted her to be safe.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and buried my face in my hands. I was losing it. I got dressed quickly and made my way down to the gym. As I entered the room I noticed someone had replaced the punching bag and cleaned up the spilled sand. I walked up to the bag and began my assault. I couldn't really tell if I was beating the bag or trying to ward off the memories that were spilling over me.

_Rosemarie looked up at me; slightly stunned. I steadied her and glanced at her neck again. If only she had been in top shape, she could have really given me a fight. The wound was open and bleeding and I felt that sickness rise again. Rosemarie touched the wound and saw the blood, instantly becoming embarrassed. She shook her hair in front the wound, as I continued to curse that little brand of weakness. She glared at me defiantly and yanked out of my grasp, I let her go, slightly embarrassed myself, for touching her for so long. _

With every connection my fist made with the bag a new memory surfaced.

Our first practice.

Our first kiss.

The first moment I realized I was in love with this woman.

Then I remembered our lasts.

Our last practice.

Our last kiss.

The last time I saw her, walking away from me.

_I couldn't say anything. My heart was full and breaking at the same time. She was throwing in the towel _because_ she cared for me. She was a truly mature individual. She could do what I had been too chicken to do myself. I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arm around her, needing this closeness. "Roza." It was all I could say as she rested her head on my chest. _

_The moment was over far too soon as she stood up and handed me my coat back. I saw the distress in her eyes, and was slightly worried._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To break someone's heart," she said and stood there for a second longer staring at me, as if memorizing me before she disappeared from my life forever. Then slowly she went inside._

I collapsed against the bag suddenly weak. I couldn't breathe. My head was swimming and my heart was pounding in my chest. I had never been so completely terrified for someone's well being before. I wanted to search every second of every day until I found her. I needed to know that she was alright.

"Dimitri," came a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned to see Tasha. She hadn't spoken to me since the last time I had been down here. I felt that little twinge of guilt as I saw her face. Then I saw the look in her eyes. She was terrified too. Not for Rose like I was, but for her nephew. He was all she had left and she was no closer to knowing what had happened to him than I was a knowing what had happened to my Roza.

I walked silently over to her and gathered her in my arms. She hugged me back and began to sob silently against my chest. "We'll find them," I said quietly.

"How can you be so calm? What if something happened to them?" Her body was shaking as she cried harder against me.

"I know Rose and I know Christian. And both of them are too smart to get themselves into any kind of real danger. Besides look at who trained them," I said with a slight smile. I had trained Rose to use every part of her body to her advantage. Tasha had trained Christian to use his element to its fullest. I told myself that if push came to shove, those two would be a force to be reckoned with. Tasha seemed to agree with my thoughts because she laughed a little through the tears.

"You should get going," she said pulling away. "Janine will be looking for you soon to go back to the bus station."

"You should get some sleep." I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "It's getting late."

She nodded and started to leave. She stopped suddenly and turned to face me again. "Dimka, be careful… and bring my nephew home. He's all I have left."

I could only nod. Then she was gone and I was alone again. Alone with my thoughts.

"_You're always fighting for control. You're the same as me." She seemed smug, although she wasn't smiling._

"_No," I said, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I've learned my control."_

_She seemed to find a new sense of empowerment. "No," she said matter-of-factly. "You haven't. You put on a good face, and most of the time you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't. And sometimes…" she leaned forward, into me slightly, lowering her voice. "Sometimes you don't want to."_

I turned quickly and punched the bag with all my might. The chain that suspended the bag from the ceiling snapped and the bag fell with a loud thud to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I shrugged out of my duster and let it fall to the floor. It had been almost two days since Rose and the others had vanished and I hadn't slept at all. I couldn't, knowing that something terrible may have happened to her. I didn't know if she was alive or dead and it was causing me pains in my chest that resembled a heart attack. I looked at the wall of information that I had compiled. It was a timeline of each student's day up until they went missing. I also had a list of information that may or may not have been pertinent to the search.

I had talked to the guardian that had been attacked… by Rose, as it turned out. He had been persuaded via compulsion to let Mia, Mason, and Eddie out but Rose and Christian had come along later to try their hand at it and when it didn't work she had used brute force. It told us all that Rose and Christian had gone after the other three not with them.

Janine and I had gone back to the bus station but the woman who was working told us she had had the day off when Rose and the others had gone missing. She wasn't sure when the other woman would be on duty again and we had been asked to leave after Janine slammed her fist on the counter almost cracking the wood.

"This is _bullshit_. I am sick on these dead ends! I need to find my daughter." She was on the verge of hitting something again and I was at a loss for ideas on how to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Rose knows how to take care of herself and she'll take care of Christian and Mia." I knew the words to be true but I couldn't shake the apprehensiveness in the back of my mind.

The other guardian nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right. She can take care of herself, I mean she _did_ manage to keep Lissa safe and hidden for two years."

I had returned to the resort and interrogated Lissa some more, trying to find out what had happened between both her and Rose as well as her and Christian. I learned nothing of interest only that she had been about to get intimate with Mason Ashford before stopping suddenly not being able to continue. I found myself thinking of how I had been with Tasha and I felt myself become more desperate to find Rose.

Lissa had been asked questions so many times by me and the other guardians that she had started avoiding everyone. None of us knew where she was at any given time but she had been spending a lot of time with Adrian Ivashkov. The guardian part of me wanted to tell her to stay away from him and his type, but I wasn't rational these days.

I looked back at the wall again and looked at the picture of Rose that was pinned up next to the quick bulletins of information about her. I was staring at it for what seemed like hours until there was a knock on the door.

I answered it fearing the worst, and was surprised to see both Adrian and Lissa standing in the hall, both looking desperate.

"What is it?" I asked stepping aside allowing them in.

"I talked to Rose, briefly," The Moroi prince said standing just inside the door.

"What? What did she say? Where is she? How did you get a hold of her?" I couldn't stop the flurry of questions that came rushing from my mouth.

"You might want to sit down to hear how he got in touch with her." Lissa looked a little worried, like she was afraid I wouldn't believe her. I humored them both and sat down in a chair in the corner of the small room.

"Alright so you are aware that I am a spirit user and that there are others out there that are like me." She was taking a long time to get to the point and I felt my patience wearing thin. I nodded indicated that she should continue.

"Well," Adrian said cutting in. "I am another spirit user and I can dream walk. Which long story short means I can talk to people in their dreams." He was talking fast trying to get all the details out quickly. I was beginning to like Adrian Ivashkov. "It took me a while to get into Rose's dreams. Wherever she is, they are keeping her awake and hungry. I could tell as much just by how she looked."

"Where is she?" My tone was harsh and both Moroi flinched.

"I'm not sure, she was woken up before she could tell me more than in a basement." He seemed to know my reaction before I did.

I jumped up and let out a growl of irritation. "In a basement _where_?"

"In…a house." His voice was small.

"In a house?" I was trying to stay calm and remind myself that they were being helpful here. I now knew that Rose was alive... for now.

"That was all I got before she was woken up." Adrian seemed irritated with himself.

"You have helped more than you know, thank you." The words were forced but I was sure they both understood the truth to them.

After they left, I found myself amazed that I had so quickly accepted the idea that someone could "dream walk". I knew I probably would have had a harder time understanding it if I hadn't been under so much stress.

I sat in the chair staring at the wall for a long time trying to figure out where she could be. Held captive in a basement by who?

Suddenly the scene from the Badica house replayed in my head. I couldn't tell a soul to this day why my mind went to that place and that time, but as soon as it did it all clicked for me. All the information flooded me as I raced across the resort grounds to where Janine was staying.

Mason, Eddie and Mia must have gone after the Strigoi in Spokane. How had I not thought of this before. Rose was _dating_ Ashford. Of course she told him about the nest in Spokane, even if I _had_ told her to keep the information to herself. She must have found out that they had left and got Christian to use compulsion on the guard. I shook my head at that thought. Of course it hadn't worked. Christian Ozera was anything but a charming young man. She must have gone after them, to try and bring them back.

I pounded on Janine's door furiously. When she opened the door her features were set as if she were ready for bad news.

"I know where they are."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long the plane ride actually took but it felt like an eternity. I couldn't stop my leg from moving impatiently as the jet pulled into the gate. As soon as the aircraft was at the gate all the guardians and I were up and waiting for the door to open. The first place we needed to get to was the shopping center that had been mentioned.

Janine and I seemed to be the leaders of this rather large group of guardians. We searched up and down the center looking for the tunnels before we finally found it.

"Belikov, Hathaway, they've escaped!" One of the guardians ran up to me holding a phone.

"Hello?" I said urgently into the phone.

"Dimitri? It's Christian. We got away but Eddie isn't doing too good. Neither… neither is Rose."

After getting the information about where they were I sat in the back seat while they drove. Rose wasn't doing too good. What did that mean? Was she hurt? Was she dying?

It seemed to take forever to get to the house, but once we did we saw Christian, Mia and Eddie sitting on the curb in front of the house. Christian and Mia both looked like they were on the verge of starvation, and I barked an order to find them a feeder. As I looked at Eddie I understood what Christian had meant about him not being so good. Someone had fed from him multiple times and he looked like he couldn't support himself. As we all rushed from the car, three guardians went and collected the three students while the rest of us continued cautiously to the house. I was almost sure that I would find Rose dead inside. She wouldn't have stayed in there otherwise. I only briefly wondered about Mason.

I stepped through the doorway first and stopped almost instantly. Rose was hunched over in the middle of the living room of the house. Two decapitated Strigoi lay not too far away, but what we all noticed was that Rose was draped over the body of Mason Ashford. She looked as if she could have been dead, but I noticed the slight movement of her body tense up as we entered the room.

She lifted her head up to look at us and my heart broke. This wasn't Rose. It was her beautiful face and her gorgeous eyes but the person behind those eyes had died. The person who looked at us now was only thinking about one thing. Keeping the body of her friend safe. The look in her eyes was fierce and primal and I saw a few guardians step back for a moment, shocked.

Janine and I continued forward and she jumped up positioning an old sword between us and the body.

"Stay back," she said, voice hollow and almost lifeless. "Stay away from him."

We took another step toward her, hoping she would recognize that she was safe.

"Stay back!" Her yell was dangerous and everyone else stopped advancing. I knew I should have too but I couldn't. I needed to get to her. To tell her that she was safe. To touch her.

"Rose," I said softly. I didn't want her to start swinging. "Drop the sword.

She glared as if preparing for battle. "Get away from us."

"Rose." I hoped she heard the pleading in my voice.

Slowly she began to look around at the other guardians, as though seeing them for the first time. She looked up at me and I saw a hint of the old Rose in her eyes briefly, then it was gone and her gaze was hollow and lifeless once more.

"It's okay," I said, feeling the weight of the world finally leave my shoulders. "Everything's going to be okay. You can let go of the sword."

She seemed to grip the hilt of the sword harder and it looked like I was losing her. "I can't," she choked out. "I can't leave him alone. I have to protect him."

"You have."

She dropped the sword suddenly and there was a collective sigh of relief around the room. Rose dropped to all fours struggling for breath, and I was at her side instantly. I held her to me and I lifted her up, thanking God that she was alive and well. I started to move her to the door but she stayed where she was clinging to me. I continued to hold onto her with one arm, and brushed her hair out of her face with my other hand. She had her head resting against my chest, and I whispered softly in Russian how much I loved her and was so glad that she was okay.

"She did that? Both of them?" said a guardian standing near the Strigoi.

"That sword hasn't been sharpened in years!" said another pointing at the sword that Rose had just been holding.

An anguished sob caught in her throat and I held her closer. After being told to get her out of the house, I squeezed her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Come on, Roza. It's time to go."

This time, she went with me.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was in all it's Dimitri glory!! I hope you enjoyed it and now that this is posted I can finally finish the last chapter from Dimitri's POV then it's on to _Shadow Kiss_!**


End file.
